Remnants of Home
by Bandalf96
Summary: When Charlotte Rouge signed on to join the Institute, it was to reconnect with her son. What she hadn't anticipated was to take her sons place as leader, or to be sent all the way to Vegas just to track down a bunch of teenagers. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

**So, I have started another story. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I've stopped working on my other one, I just needed time to think about the next few chapters, and this idea popped into my head. I am an absolute fan of the Fallout series, and I love RWBY, so I decided to make a crossover worthy of the two. Here's to a new story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 –** Strange Beginnings

Charlotte Rouge was not someone you could call impetuous. Hard headed, perhaps, but she always thought everything she did through.

It was because of this forethought that she wasn't surprised when the Super Mutants attacked. She had known they would be here because she had planned it out. She had been tasked with finding a lost Synth, but that didn't mean that she couldn't blow off a little steam, right?

She heard the beeping of a suicider, and pivoted on her right foot, drawing Kellogg's pistol as she did so.

With a pull of the trigger, the Mutant lay on the floor, dead.

The others saw this, but decided to press their luck anyway.

One charged forward waving a board above its head, while the other three stayed back, wielding various rifles.

"Die Human!" the one with the board shouted, right before its left arm exploded.

"AAAARGH!"

Another pull of the trigger, and the Mutant was silenced.

There were several cracks as the other mutants fired their rifles, and she even heard the tell-tale pattern of an automatic mixed in.

Bullets bounced off her armor, and in a flash, two more mutants had fallen.

She laughed, before holstering her pistol and pulling another from her hip.

She brandished the 10mm before her, and with a practiced motion, she fired three more shots.

The other two Mutants dropped.

One of the mutants moaned in pain as she walked up to it.

"Stupid Human, you'll pay for this!" It spat, before she leveled her pistol at its face.

"I don't think I will."

She pulled the trigger, and the mutant was no more.

She lifted her Pip boy, and typed in a quick message before pulling a Nuka cola from her bag and sat down.

The soda gave off a hiss as she cracked it open, and she took a long drink, savoring the taste.

There was a flash of blue light, and suddenly, she was being assaulted.

"Dogmeat!" She yelled, laughing. "Get off boy, I've got a nice Deathclaw steak for you!" The dog barked, and then sat down, panting.

"Good boy." Charlotte said as she got up and pulled out a steak. "Fetch!"

The German Shepperd barked happily and jumped for the meat.

There was another flash, and this time, a man was left behind.

"Ma'am, you are needed back at the Institute" The man said.

"Nice to see you too X6…" Charlotte said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, but the matter is rather important."

"Ok, sure. I'm coming, let me just get some ammo off these fuckers." She said, gesturing to the five corpses dotted around. "I'll teleport back right after, I promise."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." The courser, X6-88, said. He then disappeared with a flash.

Charlotte shook her head and patted Dogmeat. "Alright boy, go see what you can find."

With that, the dog ran off, and Charlotte followed, smiling.

/-/

Justin Ayo hated Doctor Li.

To be fair, he pretty much hated everyone that wasn't one of his precious Coursers.

At the top of the list was Charlotte, the new director, but Doctor Li was either second or third.

Either way, he hated dealing with her, but sometimes it was necessary.

This was one of those times.

"The data doesn't lie. These readings are the traces of teleportation, the same kind that we leave behind whenever we use the relay. If another faction out there has similar technology, then that can only spell trouble for us." Doctor Li said a little too smugly.

"I know that, but it still doesn't seem possible that another group above ground could be at a similar level to us scientifically." Justin said, pointedly refusing to look at Dr. Li.

"He's just mad that a group of his coursers was taken out while investigating the disturbance." Dr. Allie Fillmore said.

"My coursers are the best at what they do, and any group that has spent time both above ground and working on weapons systems capable of dealing with my coursers would have shown themselves as a threat long before this. It just doesn't seem likely that such a group could suddenly develop this kind of tech."

"He does have a point, any group that had that level of tech should have done something to alert us to their presence long before this." Allie Fillmore said.

"Hey, what's going on?" The director, Charlotte Rouge, said. She appeared before the group covered in the filth that contaminated the outside world. She wore Road leathers, and a leather chest piece that was little more than a bandolier and belt that held holsters for two pistols. She had her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, and a third pistol holstered on her left leg. To complete the outfit, she had a small bag slung over one shoulder.

She stood before the group of scientists, and ran a hand through her hair, further messing up the sloppily done bun. She had a sheepish smile on her face that meant she had just come back from a mission above ground.

"You are late, Director." Justin said, a hint of disdain present in his voice. "Glad to see that you deemed this important enough for your presence."

"Justin, watch your tongue." Allie said. "This is the director you are speaking to."

"It's fine Allie." Charlotte said, "Now if you wouldn't mind telling me what is so important that I was called from a mission?"

"Ah yes, there has been a situation." Li said. "About a week ago, there were four strange energy readings. These readings are similar to those given off by our own Molecular Relay, so we are worried that another faction in the wasteland may have teleportation capabilities. Normally this would only require a team of synths be sent to investigate, but we have not heard anything."

"So you are worried that there is another group out there that has similar tech to us and is able to take out a few coursers?" Charlotte asked, and the group all nodded some form of agreement.

"Alright, then why don't I go meet with this group."

"That would not be wise, director." Allie said, "We should investigate further before we do anything rash."

"What's there to investigate?" Charlotte said, a wide grin forming, "And anyway, wouldn't you have to send another group of synths to do any investigations? What's stopping this group from killing the next group of synths you send?"

"Again, the director has a point." Dr. Li said with a sigh, "She is the most familiar with the wasteland, and we would normally send Kellogg on these types of missions."

"Then it's settled." She said, calling dogmeat. "By the way, where exactly am I going?"

"Just outside the ruins of the Vegas strip." Justin said.

"Awesome, I always wanted to go to Vegas."

More than one person in the meeting room sighed at that.

 **Next chapter should be up soon, and I am working on the next few chapters of The Ultimate Despair game. They should be up soon as well. I am rather excited for this story, and it will feature all sorts of fun characters. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Roses and Deserts

**Alright, next chapter is up! This story, if you couldn't tell, is going to be rather lighthearted. Hopefully you enjoy, and the next chapter should be up soon. Catch you on the flip side.**

 **Chapter 2**

The last thing Ruby Rose remembered was walking in on yet another attempt by Jaune to seduce the resident heiress. By what she saw, it had apparently involved some kind of dust mixture.

The next thing she knew, there was flash, and she woke up in a desert.

How she had ended up in Vacuo, she had no idea, but she knew that she should start trying to find a town where she could catch a bullhead back to beacon. She looked around, and gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see any Grimm.

She had been heading back from a detention with Dr. Oobleck for falling asleep in his class, and therefore hadn't brought her baby with her.

She was regretting not grabbing her weapon before heading back to her dorm, but to be fair, nobody carried a weapon while they went through the halls of Beacon. It wasn't like a Grimm would suddenly appear in the halls.

So it was with trepidation that Ruby pulled her scroll from her pocket only to see that there was no signal.

 _Crap_ , she thought, _Now I'm stuck somewhere in Vacuo with no Scroll signal and no weapon. I don't think this situation could get any worse._

She heard voices from behind her.

"I'm tellin ya man. Its damn near impossible to get a good score out here. We would be better off hittin' one o' them settlements near the strip, thems easy pickin's."

"Used ta be, yeah, but now with Mr. House outta the picture, the strip is crawlin with protection, it'd be easier to hit the legion."

"Yeah, Legion's weak after they were beat over tha' damn."

"Still pay good though…"

Both men laughed at that. Ruby decided to give them a wide berth, but just as she thought they had passed, there was a bark.

The next thing Ruby knew, she was surrounded by people. They wore various pieces of what could barely be called armor, but the most distinctive thing about them was the fact that they all wore animal skulls on their heads.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little prize…" One of them said.

"How much do ya think she's worth? 100, maybe 200 caps?"

The group had surrounded her, but Ruby was able to use her semblance to break through.

She used her semblance to run as fast as she could, but was clotheslined by another one of the group.

"This one's high on Jet or something."

"It don' matter, she'll still fetch a decent price with the legion. Who knows, maybe she'll become a sex slave for one o' the soldiers."

"She kinda cute, wouldn' mind samplin' the merchandise if you know what I mean…"

Ruby looked on with wide eyes as they tied her up and took her scroll.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, it look valuable?"

"Yeah. I think we can sell it."

"Don't you worry little missy, where you're goin' ya won't be needin' anything like this…"

The man grinned menacingly down at her.

/-/

The day started just like any other for Roland.

He got up and stretched, looking over at Cass, before starting to pick up his things.

The two had decided about a year back that they would travel the Mojave again, like they used too, and they had started out a few months back. It had taken some planning, but they had been able to leave New Vegas in safe hands for a while as they settled their wanderlust.

Roland had quit being a full time Courier, but still occasionally took jobs. He thought back to the Job that changed it all.

It wasn't that hard to remember.

It was while he was lost in thought that he heard a shout. His head shot up, and his head reached for his hunting rifle. He made sure he had the ranger sequoia and Maria holstered as well, before he set off in the direction he had heard the noise.

He climbed a nearby hill, and once on top, he saw a group of Fiends. They were surrounding something that he couldn't make out.

As Roland crept closer, he could make out that the Fiends had captured an unsuspecting girl. She looked scared, and the Fiends were laughing.

One of the Raiders, a large man, pulled his pants down and went to grab the girl.

A shot rang out through the air, and the man fell forward, a hole in the side of his head.

The Fiends looked up at Roland, who held his rifle in a firing position, having just taken the shot.

They charged up at him, and he fired another shot, this time dropping a woman. Roland cocked the gun, and then fired his remaining rounds at the raiders, each shot taking out a raider.

He looked around, and saw the last one, trying to grab the girl and run.

Roland pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked.

"Damn!"

He pulled out his ranger sequoia and leveled it at the man.

He fired, and the shot clipped him in the shoulder.

The man swore, then dropped the girl and ran like hell.

"Roland!" Cass yelled behind him.

"I'm up here!"

"What the hell, you didn't save any for me?"

"None for you slow poke, next time be faster!" Roland yelled. "By the way, we got someone down there, she looks in trouble."

"Well let's go then, slow poke!" Cass laughed before she started to run down the hill with reckless abandon.

The girl in question was laying on the ground, trying to inch away from the body that had landed next to her. Her eyes were wide, and she looked absolutely terrified.

"Shhh, it'll be alright little one…" Roland said in as comforting a voice as he could muster. "Those men are gone, and we are here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3: New Surroundings

**Chapter 3:** New Surroundings

 **Ok, so it's been almost a month. I'm sorry about the wait, but to be honest I kind of lost faith in my writing in general. I am happy to say that my muse is back, and I want to thank those of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you guys like this, and the reviews are what helped me want to write again. I hope you all enjoy!**

In a flash of light, two figures appeared somewhere south of the town of Goodsprings.

Charlotte looked around at first, and seemed satisfied when she saw the nearby town.

"Come on Dogmeat, let's go ask around that town if anybody's seen anything unusual lately." She said, patting the dog on the head.

She set off towards the town, with dogmeat right behind her.

/-/

Jaune thought back to what had happened over the last day.

It had all started after yet another humiliating defeat in combat class by Cardin. Jaune was dejected, but decided that he wouldn't let it get him down. So he went with his team back to their dorm.

When they arrived, Nora bowled over everyone and slammed herself down upon her bed. The bed groaned with the strain, but managed not to fall apart.

"Hey Jaune!" Nora said suddenly. "I have something that I think will make you feel better!"

"Um, thanks Nora, but I feel fine." Jaune said. "I mean it's just another loss to Cardin. No big deal, right?"

"Well, I still think you should check this out." Nora said, jumping up from the bed with a vial of some unknown dust mixture.

"Nora, what is that?" Pyhrra asked hesitantly.

"Pyhrra, you want Jaune to be happy, right?" the red-head nodded slowly. "Great, then this will help! It's a dust mixture that I found the recipe for while surfing the web, and it is guaranteed to make anyone realize any hidden feelings that they may have for you!"

"Nora, you don't really think that will work, right?" Ren said, but before Nora could reply, Jaune snatched the bottle from her hand.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Oh, that's simple! You just take a little pinch of the dust and throw it at someone, and they will be yours." Jaune looked down at the bottle before he suddenly declared that he had an errand to run, and he bolted out the door.

"Nora, you know I like him, right?" Pyhrra asked the bubbly red-head next to her.

"Of course, and the dust isn't for him, dummy." Nora said. "It's to get him to realize his feelings for you!" Pyhrra had a sudden look of understanding, and she moved to go get prepared for when Jaune confessed his new feelings for her. "I'm going to go see what happens!" Nora said before skipping out of the room.

Jaune looked around nervously as he knocked on team RWBY's door. To his surprise, Yang was the one to answer.

"Heya Vomit Boy!" Yang said. "what can I do for my fellow blonde?"

"Hey Yang, is Weiss in?" Jaune said, trying to look past Yang into the room.

"Yeah, let me go get her!" There was a noise of shock and betrayal as Yang slammed the door in his face. A second later, the door opened again, and Weiss was practically shoved into his face.

"Hi Weiss." Jaune said nervously. "How's it going?"

"Well it was going good until you showed up, so let's cut to the chase, alright?" Weiss said, the coldness of her voice enough to frost windows. "I will not, nor will I ever, go on a date with you. So please stop bothering me with your petty attempts to ask me out. I am not interested!" Weiss turned to back into the room, but Jaune rushed forward and attempted to make Weiss stop.

"Weiss, please, just hear me out!" Jaune said before suddenly tripping and sending the dust vial he had gotten from Nora flying.

Jaune watched in slow motion as Weiss turned around only to get the entire vial of dust to her face. Weiss sputtered and turned to him with a look of pure rage. Somewhere in the back ground, Jaune could hear Nora and Yang laughing at him, but before he could do anything there was a flash of light, and he ended up who knows where with no weapons or armor.

Jaune looked around and decided that he must be in a workshop of some kind, since he was surrounded by various tools and workbenches, and he noticed that the walls were metal, with a plethora of pipes making their way along the walls and ceiling. He looked around for anything that would be of use. It was almost stroke of luck that he found a nice suit of armor, but he had yet to figure out how to get it on.

It was a complete set of full body armor, and it looked super heavy, almost as if it was solid steel. He tried pulling the armor off its stand, but only succeeded in nearly causing the whole thing to topple over.

Next, he tried it from the back.

He grabbed the shoulders and pulled, but they wouldn't budge.

He then noticed the large wheel on the back of the armor.

He gave that a spin, and yelped in surprise when the back of the armor opened, revealing the inside.

"This is cool, kinda like those Paladins that team RWBY fought." He said to himself before stepping inside the armor. It clicked shut around him, and he started walking around.

"This is so cool, I can't wait to show Pyrrha!"

He looked around the room he had appeared in, and found a rifle laying discarded on the ground.

It was different from any dust rifle he had seen before, but he figured Ruby would know more if he could show it to her. He picked it up and saw that it was very boxy in design. He pointed it at a nearby mirror and pulled the trigger.

He expected there to be at least some recoil, and a dust round to come flying out the end.

What he got was a laser that shot out and reflected off the mirror and vaporized a teddy bear behind him.

"Jeez, that's weird. And no recoil either." He said, "Is this a laser rifle? That's cool."

He carried the rifle and looked around the room some more.

"Hey, what was that?" A voice said from a nearby hallway. "There was a shot fired back there, come on, let's go see if we got an intruder."

Jaune panicked, and stood completely still.

The door to the room slammed open, revealing two men, both armed with rifles similar to the one he was currently holding.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked, pointing his gun at Jaune. "And why are you wearing our power armor?"

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost?" Jaune asked sheepishly, bringing one hand to rub the back of his head.

/-/

To say Goodsprings was a sad little town would be an understatement. Sure, the people seemed happy, but the town itself had seen better days.

Of course, so had the rest of the country, so Charlotte couldn't complain too much.

She and Dogmeat made their way to the town's Inn, and were surprised that it was actually a saloon. As she approached the large wooden double doors, she noticed that she was being watched. She spun around and pulled Kellogg's pistol from its holster.

"Whoa there pardner!" Charlotte was stunned. She had expected to see a person following her, but the thing behind wasn't a person. It was a robot. The robot was large, had a square body with two huge shoulders, and instead of legs, it had one large wheel. The most interesting thing about it, however, was its face. Instead of a head, the robot had a screen in the middle of its body, and displayed on the screen was a man's head wearing a cowboy hat. "The names Victor, and I haven't seen you're face 'round here before."

"Sorry, I'm not from around here." Charlotte said, lowering, but not holstering, her gun. "I was tracking down a group from where I come from."

"Oh yeah, well then why don't you let little ol' me help ya with that!" Victor said. "Tell me, what do the people look like?"

"Have you ever heard of a synth before?" Charlotte asked the overly friendly robot.

"I don't think I can say I have, but I have heard of them." Victor said, the face on the screen screwing up as if he was thinking real hard. "You know, I bet Doc Mitchel would know more about this group you are lookin' for. Here, let me take you to him." Victor zoomed off surprisingly fast, and Dogmeat chased after him. Charlotte shrugged and followed.

/-/

Roland was startled awake by a scream.

He jumped up and grabbed his rifle, before realizing that it was the girl he had rescued earlier. He set the trail Carbine down before making his way over to the panicking girl.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, reaching a hand towards her. She backed away fearfully. "Whoa, hey. I'm here to help."

"Roland, with a face like that it's no wonder the poor girl is terrified." Cass said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her. I'm sure she is just scared. After all she was kidnapped by a bunch of Raiders." Roland nodded before leaving Cass to talk to the latest addition in his party. Roland didn't know what he would do without Cass. She had been a stabilizing force in his life ever since he had founder her drowning in a bottle of whiskey at the Mojave outpost eight years ago.

He remembered it well, since it was one of his earliest memories. He had just gotten out of Primm after killing all the powder gangers and setting up a new sheriff, and all he had wanted was a stiff drink. So of course as soon as he saw the giant statues outside the outpost, he made a beeline for them, hoping that there would be a bar nearby, and boy was he right.

Roland remembered going straight for the bar, and sitting next to Cass. He ordered the strongest drink the bartender had, and was handed a bottle of whiskey. Roland smiled when he remembered noticing the sigh that escaped the woman next to him, and he leaned over to ask what was troubling her.

Roland was brought to the present when Cas spoke softly to the girl.

"Hi, my name's Cass, and me and my friend over there rescued you from those raiders." The girl looked up at Cass before speaking.

"Where… where am I?" her voice was dry and hoarse. Cass reached into a bag nearby, and pulled a bottle of purified water out before handing it over to the girl. "Thanks." She said after taking a large gulp. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"That's is such a pretty name." Cass said. "And to answer your earlier question, we are camped near the entrance of Red Rock Canyon. We are going to take you back to New Vegas so that we can help you get home."

"New Vegas?" The girl asked looking confused. "I haven't heard of that. Where exactly are we, like which Kingdom?"

"Ain't no kingdoms 'round here missy." Roland said, stepping behind Cass and sitting on a rock. "Look, once we get back to the Lucky 38, I will do everything in my power to help you get back home, alright?" Ruby nodded. "Alright, let's get some sleep, then we can head out in the morning."

"I never caught your name." Ruby said. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from those people back there. I didn't have my weapon or anything, so I was pretty helpless. So, um, thank you, I guess."

"No problem, and the name's Roland. Roland Hill." He said, a smile stretching his scarred face. Roland offered his hand, and Ruby shook it. "You've got a surprisingly firm grip for someone so young."

"Oh, thanks. It's from wielding Crescent Rose! I built her when I was thirteen, and I have been training for years. I am really good with her, but I guess I can't prove that, since I don't have her." Ruby said excitedly.

"Tell you what, In the morning, I'll let you go through my weapons stash so that you have something to defend yourself with."

Once more a scream echoed through the walls of Red Rock Canyon, but this time it was one of pure joy.

 **To those who have expressed the wish that I would have longer chapters, I hope that this length is at least a little better. I am still fairly ne to writing, (despite being in my 20's), and I am working on making my chapters longer and with better quality. I hope you all enjoyed, and I shall see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
